1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing program and an information processing device, and more particularly to an information processing program and an information processing device capable of causing an object in a virtual space to perform an action in accordance with a motion of an input device itself.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an information processing system which performs an operation by moving an input device itself has been proposed. For example, patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-50758) discloses an input device accommodating a vibration gyroscope. In the input device, a direction in which a remote commander (input device) is waved is determined based on an angular velocity obtained by the vibration gyroscope, and a command corresponding to the determination result is executed. For example, based on the angular velocity obtained by the vibration gyroscope, whether the remote commander is waved upward or downward is determined. When it is determined that the remote commander is waved upward, a cursor displayed on a screen is moved upward accordingly. On the other hand, when it is determined that the remote commander is waved downward, the cursor is moved downward accordingly. As such, the cursor can be moved in the same direction as that in which the remote commander is moved, thereby making it possible to perform an intuitive input operation.
According to a technique disclosed in patent document 1, in the case where an object to be operated is simply composed such as a cursor, it is possible to control an action of the object. On the contrary, in the case where the object to be operated is complexly composed of a plurality of parts, the action of the object cannot be controlled. In other words, there is only one type of value (angular velocity) representing the motion of the input device, whereas there are a plurality of targets to be controlled (the plurality of parts of the object). Thus, even if utilizing the technique disclosed in patent document 1, each of the plurality of parts of the object cannot be controlled.